Natsu Dragneel
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Prawe ramię |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Natsu Oddział Latających Smoków |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Ratunkowa Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou |partner = Happy |previous partner = |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Matka Natsu (matka; martwa) Ojciec Natsu (ojciec; martwy) Igneel (przybrany ojciec; martwy) Zeref Dragneel (starszy brat) August (bratanek) |counterpart = Natsu Dragion |magic = Tryb Smoka Czarnego Ognia Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Smocza Siła Transformacja Tryb Ognistego Króla Smoków Tryb Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy Ushi no Koku Mairi (chwilowo) |weapons = Zapieczętowany Miecz Płomieni (dawniej) |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Tetsuya Kakihara MAKO |english voice = Todd Haberkorn Luci Christian (dziecko) |image gallery = yes }}Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru) zwany Salamandrem (サラマンダー, Saramandā) — jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail oraz głównym bohaterem serii mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Jest młodszym bratem Zerefa Dragneela i został przez niego 400 lat temu wskrzeszony jako najsilniejszy demon z Księgi Zerefa, E.N.D. Wygląd Natsu jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem o kolczastych, różowych włosach i czarnych oczach. Ma dwie blizny: jedną poziomą na prawej części szyi oraz drugą na lewym boku w kształcie litery X (pamiątka po walce z Roguem z przyszłości). Charakterystycznym elementem jego ubioru jest łuskopodobny biały szalik, z którym Natsu rzadko się rozstaje, ponieważ jest to podarunek od jego przybranego ojca, Króla Ognistych Smoków Igneela. thumb|left|Natsu podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego Natsu na ogół nosi czarną kamizelkę ze złotą obwódką, białe spodnie do kolan, materiał (tego samego koloru, co kamizelka) spięty paskiem wokół bioder, ochraniacz na lewy nadgarstek i sandały. Co ciekawe, ubranie Natsu wydaje się być całkowicie odporne na działanie płomieni, które podczas walki zewsząd otaczają jego ciało. Symbol Fairy Tail ma na prawym ramieniu i jest on czerwony. W sadze X791 częściowo zmienia się wygląd Natsu. Dokładniej ujmując zmiana dotyczy tylko jego kamizelki. Wcześniej smoczy zabójca nosił kamizelkę nie posiadającą rękawów (zaobserwować to można na zdjęciu w tabelce). Natomiast po siedmioletnim przeskoku jego kamizelka posiada już jeden długi rękaw. Wygląd głównego bohatera ulega także zmianie podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Tutaj widoczne są już większe zmiany. Strój jest koloru fioletowego, a żółte obwódki stały się białe. Na kamizelce jest także umieszczony biały znak gildii. Posiada też wyczucie stylu, gdy jego szalik przyjął atak Zerefa podczas egzaminów na maga klasy S i zabarwił się na czarno wścieka się, bardzo przejmuje się za tym swoim wyglądem. Obraca więc swoją kamizelkę na drugą stronę by lepiej pasowała do szalika. W X792 Natsu nosi swój szalik, połatane spodnie i ciemny płaszcz, a jego włosy są znacznie dłuższe, nadając mu bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Po spotkaniu z Lucy wraca do poprzedniej fryzury, a kamizelka jest koloru niebieskiego, reszta stroju jest bez zmian natomiast posiada bandaże na prawej ręce. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Natsu kontra Gray... Naprawdę znowu?!thumb|right|200px|Natsu ratuje Erzę Natsu zazwyczaj zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny oraz lekkomyślny, prawie nigdy nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Często konflikty woli rozwiązywać siłą. Pomimo tego, bardzo łatwo i szybko zdobywa przyjaciół, jak np. Lucy czy dawnych kolegów Erzy i Graya. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej gildii i bliskich mu osób: po niezbyt długiej znajomości z Heartfilią bez wahania ruszył za nią do kwatery głównej mrocznej gildii Phantom Lord, by ją uratować. Z Erzą i Grayem łączą go bardzo bliskie relacje. Znają się i... pojedynkują się od dziecka. Szczególnie jeśli mówimy o Gray'u, który jest (aktualnie oprócz Gajeela) największym rywalem Natsu, ze względu na podobny wiek oraz porównywalną siłę. Zwykłe kłótnie czy drobne potyczki jak walka na poduszki staje się dla nich walką niemalże na śmierć i życie. Pomimo tego są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i żaden z nich nie zawahałby się zaryzykować życia dla drugiego. Podobne relacje łączą go z Erzą. Pomimo tego, że obaj bardzo się jej boją, jest ona dla nich niczym starsza siostra, za którą, w razie potrzeby, staną obydwaj murem. Natsu jest emocjonalnie związany z Erzą. Gdy płakała przez Jellal'a Natsu był gotów go zniszczyć, by uwolnić ją od łez. Kiedy dziewczyna wpadła do lacrimy by ocalić Natsu i przyjaciół znajdujących się w pobliżu Rajskiej Wieży miała wizję własnego pogrzebu, podczas którego Natsu popadł w "szał" z tęsknoty. W Sadze Phantom Lord jest wzmianka o tym, że kąpał się razem z Gray'em i Erzą. Przez co wśród dziewcząt powstały plotki, że Natsu i Erza mają się ku sobie, jednak Erza obaliła tę teorię. Posiadał przez jakiś czas urazę do Jellal'a, jednak potem uznał go za sprzymierzeńca, widząc, że ten chce odpokutować. Umie również współczuć swoim wrogom, co działo się w przypadku Cobry. thumb|left|200px|Kiedy Natsu sypia w łóżku Lucy, ta jest zmuszona spać na podłodzeBardzo głębokie, bądź wspaniałe, relacje łączą go z Lucy. To właśnie Natsu wprowadził ją do Fairy Tail i opisał jako osobę miłą i dobrą. Jest on tak na prawdę jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zawsze chodzą razem na misje, od momentu kiedy tworzyli zespół. Natsu wraz z Happy'm mają zwyczaj włamywania się do jej domu (a nawet do jej łóżka w sypialni i wanny). Choć zazwyczaj jej dokucza, Natsu rzeczywiście dba o Lucy i zawsze mówi bardzo dużo dobrych rzeczy na jej temat. Lucy jest bardzo często ratowana przez Natsu np. kiedy została złapana przez Borę, podczas ataku Phantom Lord uratował ją od upadku z wieży oraz gdy została złapana przez Gajeela, który potem bardzo ją pobił. Podczas Sagi Edolas gdy usłyszał, że ma zostać stracona, rozgniewał się i zagroził zabiciem wszystkich strażników jeżeli ją dotkną. Również Lucy jako jedna w gildii nie używa przemocy, by uspokoić Natsu. Kiedy byli w Edolas, Natsu widząc Lacrimę, w której byli ich przyjaciele, chciał atakować, Lucy jednak przytrzymała go od tyłu, mówiąc spokojnie, by się uspokoił i poczekał. W Sadze Próby bronił ją przed Kainem, a następnie utworzyli tymczasową drużynę (zostali rozdzieleni do innych partnerów na czas egzaminu na maga klasy S) by stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. thumb|right|200px|Lucy dziękuje Natsu za uratowanie przyszłości Kiedy Kain przejmuje kontrole nad jej ciałem, Natsu unieruchamia Lucy zamiast z nią walczyć, następnie Natsu zostaje przygnieciony skałami i każe Lucy uciekać. Dziewczyna odmawia i mówi, że woli zostać razem z nim, co dowodzi ich przyjaźni oraz silnej więzi między nimi. Kiedy Lucy przegrała walkę z Flare, Natsu jako jedyny wszedł na arenę, by ją pocieszyć i podnieść na duchu. W Sadze po Igrzyskach Magicznych, Natsu wpada w furię, kiedy na jego oczach ginie Lucy z Przyszłości, mówiąc potem do Rogue, który ją zabił, że zabrał mu coś cennego. Lucy dla Natsu wydaje się bardzo ważna. Kiedy myślał, że dziewczyna nie żyje, nie liczyło się dla niego nic innego jak tylko pokonanie Zerefa w swojej demonicznej formie. Ponadto samo myślenie o jej śmierci obudziło w nim demona.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 504, strona 10 Natsu nie wykazuje zainteresowania płcią przeciwną, jak większość kolegów z gildii. Istnieje jednak kilka przykładów, kiedy faktycznie widać, że go one interesują. Po raz pierwszy widzimy to, kiedy przed rozpoczęciem Magicznych Igrzysk, poszedł z innymi facetami podglądać dziewczyny z gildii Fairy Tail w gorących źródłach. Co ciekawe - był to pomysł jego i Gray'a. Drugi raz to widać, kiedy wpada na niego naga Lucy. Chwilę patrzy na nią, potem maca jej piersi, za co dostaje w twarz.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 331, strony 10-13 Trzeci przykład dzieje się po rocznym treningu. Natsu będąc w domu Lucy, by poinformować ją o nowej misji, trzyma ją do góry nogami, co ciekawe, dziewczyna jest w samym ręczniku. Po chwili ręcznik spada, odsłaniając ciało dziewczyny, na co Natsu reaguje rumieńcem. thumb|200px|Wendy cieszy się, że widzi Natsu|left Natsu jest bardzo prostolinijną postacią i zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie, np. w Laxusie czy Kageyame. Największą zmorą Natsu (i towarzyszących mu osób) jest jego choroba lokomocyjna, tak silna, że objawia się nie tylko gdy Natsu podróżuje zwykłymi środkami transportu, jak pociągi czy łodzie, ale nawet wtedy gdy jest niesiony przez każdą inną osobę z wyjątkiem Happy'ego, swojego nieodłącznego kociego towarzysza. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału magicznego, Natsu za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Próbował to nawet uskutecznić na Erzie czy Laxusie, ale szybko został pokonany. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Udało mu się wkręcić Lucy do misji Day Break, czy oszukać Toby'ego podczas walk na Wyspie Galuna. Największą słabością Natsu (oprócz pojazdów) była kiedyś jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Lisanna. Pomimo tego, że wydaje się, że niewiele go obchodzą jej próby nawiązania bliższej znajomości, każde wspomnienie wzbudzało w nim olbrzymie emocje. Teraz, Natsu trzyma się głównie swojej drużyny. Od kiedy pojawiła się Wendy, również stała się ona ważną osobą dla Natsu. Można powiedzieć, że Natsu dla Wendy jest jak mentor, bądź starszy brat. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Igneel. Sprawiła, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również ziać płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Natsu by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść swój żywioł (w tym przypadku płomienie), ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może posilać się własną magią. * Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu wciąga powietrze zbierając ogień w ustach, a następnie wydmuchuje ten ogień w kierunku przeciwnika, tworząc duży snop ognia, palący jego przeciwników. * Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu gromadzi płomień w nogach zwiększając siłę ataku. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. * Koci Ogień (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā): To ten sam atak, ale Natsu nosił wtedy maskę kota. * Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nieco inaczej, Natsu gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami. Może być używane jako atak średnio-dystansowy. * Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika głową. * Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Natsu gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. * Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. * Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Szybki atak zapaloną pięścią. *'Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): "Zapalając" swoją pięść Natsu bardzo szybko atakuje przeciwnika, każdy cios powoduje eksplozję. Użyte przeciwko Gajeelowi, ale miało wystarczającą siłę by zniszczyć cały budynek gildii Phantom Lord. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Po serii ataków, Natsu tworzy płomienie o kształcie ostrzy, po czym atakuje przeciwnika w spiralnej formacji. Atak ten wystarczył by przebić się przez Smocze Łuski Laxusa. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu rozpala swoje ciało za pomocą Płomienia Rebuke, następnie szarżuje na przeciwnika, w jednym, ostatecznym ataku. Jest to również opisane jako Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy, Ukryta Forma Ognia, Styl Płomiennego Morza. * Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoczego Boga (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Zaklęcia Ognistego Smoczego Boga: Natsu łączy dwa rodzaje płomieni czarny płomień zabójcy bogów i płomień ognistego smoka dzięki temu powstaje czarno-czerwony ogromny płomień technika na tyle potężna by pokonać''' Zancrowa * '''Grzmot Ognistego Smoka: Natsu gromadzi te dwa żywioły w ustach i wypuszcza z ogromną siłą w stronę przeciwnika. Pojawia się gigantyczny iskrzący promień, produkujący niezliczone pokłady energii, która może przebyć długie dystanse. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) Natsu kumuluje błyskawice i płomienie wokół swoich rąk i używa ich, aby wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. * Pięść Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: Natsu gromadzi energię wokół swojej pięści i celuje w przeciwnika. Ten zostaje porażony prądem. * Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka: Natsu w lewej ręce gromadzi kulę piorunów, natomiast w prawej płomienie. Ich zetknięcie tworzy wokół przeciwnika gigantyczną, porażającą eksplozję. Zaklęcia Czarnego Smoczego Ognia: Po tym jak Natsu zaabsorbował płomienie Mrocznego Regulusa, Natsu zyskał zdolność do manipulowania kombinacją tych płomieni osiągając destrukcyjny efekt. Jednakże, po zjedzeniu płomieni Mrocznego Regulusa Natsu tymczasowo utracił siły, ale po tym jak pozbył się całej wchłoniętej magii od razu wydobrzał. * Eksplodujące Ogniste Ostrze Ciemności: * Ostrze Feniksa Ciemności: Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Moc ta jest tak potężna, że umożliwiła Natsu pokonanie Jellala, jednego z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, jak i Zero, Mistrza Gildii, Oracion Seis. Jednakże, póki co, Natsu może ją wywołać tylko gdy zjada Etherion lub Złoty Płomień Rebuke. Tryb Ognistego Króla Smoków: Ulepszona wersja oryginalnej magii Natsu. Dzięki niej Natsu zabija boga Ikusatsunagi oraz 973 żołnierzy Imperium Alvarez. Użyta także do zabicia Zerefa jednak Natsu nie udało się go zabić ponieważ Happy go powstrzymał. * Ryk Ognistego Króla Smoków: Jest to ulepszona wersja Ryku Ognistego Smoka, jest mniej-więcej tak niszczycielski jak Ryk Acnologii. * Pięść Zniszczenia Króla Smoków: Potężniejsza wersja Stalowej Pięści Ognistego Smoka, dzięki niej Natsu zabił Ikusa-Tsunagiego. Smoczy Ryk: '''Trudno to uznać za umiejętność magiczną; Natsu wytwarza niesamowicie głośny krzyk, który po kilku sekundach brzmi niczym ryk najprawdziwszego smoka, słyszalny na długie dystanse, a nawet tworzący falę dźwiękową, której siła odepchnęła Happy'ego, niemogącego utrzymać się w miejscu z powodu mocy ryku. Dla przeciwników o niezwykle "czujnym" słuchu może to przynieść bardzo przykre skutki. '''Wyczulone Zmysły: Natsu, podobnie jak inni Zabójcy Smoków, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Erzę w Wieży Niebios. Potrafił też jako jedyny usłyszeć (co do słowa) z trybun rozmowę Flare z Lucy, które były na środku areny. Kontrola Mocy Płomienia (zmiana właściwości płomienia): Natsu może zdecydować, co zajmie się jego ogniem. Kiedy walczył wraz z Lucy z Kainem sprawił, że ciało dziewczyny zostało otoczone płomieniami, zapewniając ją przy tym, że nie wyrządzą jej żadnej krzywdy. Nigdy jednak nie spaliły się jego ubrania. W Walce z Erigorem okazało się, że nauczył go tego Macao, dzięki czemu mógł zamienić wielki strumień ognia w rękę i wyciągnąć się z przepaści. Ekspert w Walce Wręcz: Natsu w walce z Zero, pokazał swój styl walki wręcz, robiąc to ognistymi atakami. Wcześniej również pokazywał swoje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie np. w walce z Gajeel'em. Inne Transformacja: Natsu, nauczony przez Mirę, opanował podstawy Transformacji, jednakże póki co potrafi się przemienić tylko w Lucy. Odporność Na Kontrolę Płomienia: Podczas walki z Totomaru, Natsu nauczył się jak uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi przejęcie kontroli nad jego płomieniem. Unikalna Technika Natsu: Cierpiący Kotek: Natsu, w stroju kota, udawał wielkie cierpienie by wzbudzić litość Millianny, która uwolniła go z swoich więzów. Redukcja Magii: Natsu jest w stanie zredukować swoją magię do minimum aby przyjąć magie przeciwnika. Umiejętność ta została użyta pod czas walki z Zancrowem Broń/Przedmioty Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Zapieczętowany Miecz Płomieni: Kiedy Natsu nie był w stanie używać swojej magii w Edolas, walczył za pomocą magicznego płomiennego miecza. Niestety nie władał nim zbyt dobrze, bo za pierwszym razem wyładował całą magię i na dodatek nie trafił przeciwnika. Główne Walki Cytaty *(Do Lucy) "Nie wiem, jak to ująć, ale to, czy ronisz łzy, czy nie... To chyba nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak się czujesz". * (Do Jellal) "Erza płakała. Mówiła przygnębiające rzeczy, a jej głos drżał. Nie chcę oglądać takiej Erzy. Erza powinna być silna i przerażająca! Mam nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi z tego koszmaru, będzie dalej taką Erzą, jaką znałem! O to będę walczył!" * "Ale się napaliłem!" *(Do Hughes) "Chcesz zabić moich przyjaciół i wszystkich Exceedów dla własnej wygody? Moi przyjaciele nadal żyją. Exceedy także. Są rzeczy ważniejsze od magicznej mocy... na przykład ŻYCIE!" *(Do Lucy) "Zachowaj łzy na naszą wygraną". *(Do Sabertooth) "Jeśli jesteście gildią, zadbajcie o swoich towarzyszy". *(Do Doranbolt) "Każdy, kto podniesie rękę na naszą gildię, jest wrogiem. Rozwalę ich wszystkich!" *(Do Makarov) "Nie mam zamiaru umierać. Nie pozwolę nikomu zginąć. Wszyscy wrócimy razem do domu. Do naszego FAIRY TAIL!" *(Do Makarov) "Dziadku, walczmy! Wiem, że zdarzają się chwile, kiedy musisz się wycofać. Gildarts mnie tego nauczył. Ale to nie jest jeden z tych razów! Te dupki wybrały Fairy Tail za wroga, więc musimy sprawić, by sobie uświadomili potęgę naszej gildii, siłę naszych serc i dusz! Walczmy!" *(Do Lucy z Przyszłości) "Dziękuję ci. Przez wzgląd na naszą wspólną przyszłość, nie pozwolimy, by to się zdarzyło". * (Do Gray) "Nie bądź niepewny z powodu przegranej! Jesteśmy Fairy Tail! Jesteśmy z gildii, która nie wie, kiedy przestać! Nie przeżyjemy, jeśli nie będziemy ciągle biec!" * (Do Sting) "Robimy to dla naszych przyjaciół. Przez siedem lat... Zawsze... oni na nas czekali... Nieważne, jak trudne to było, nieważne, jak smutno; nawet, jeśli robiono z nich głupków, znosili to i znosili... i chronili gildię. Dla naszych przyjaciół, pokażemy ci... Dowód na to, że Fairy Tail utrzymywała się! I to właśnie dlatego wciąż będziemy posuwać się do przodu!" * (Do Hades) "Jeśli nie masz na tyle odwagi, by coś zmienić, to równie dobrze możesz po prostu zdechnąć!" Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Pierwszy projekt Natsu * Początkowo jego strój miał barwę czerwoną, później Mashima zmienił ją na czarną, żeby lepiej kontrastowała z płomieniami. * Jego imię po japońsku znaczy lato. * W anime tylko w pierwszym odcinku Natsu nosi dodatkowo czerwoną kamizelkę, w mandze co jakiś czas znowu go w niej widujemy. * Kolekcjonuje on w domu wszystkie ważne dla niego oraz przywołujące wspomnienia rzeczy jak np. strój pokojówki Lucy, naszyjnik z wyspy Galuna, autograf fałszywego Salamandra czy wszystkie ogłoszenia misji, na których był do tej pory (jedno jest nawet podpisane "moja pierwsza misja z Lucy"). * Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną (zresztą jak każdy smoczy zabójca, wyjątkiem jest Wendy) lecz gdy jest niesiony przez Happy’ego, to nie ma problemów żołądkowych. Co dziwne, gdy niosła go kiedyś Lucy, choroba lokomocyjna odezwała się. * Trzy razy spał w łóżku Lucy. * Często podczas walki mówi "ale się napaliłem!" (po japońsku wymowa brzmi "Moete Kita Zo!") * Jest podopiecznym, który sprawia największe kłopoty. * Wielki Demon Lord Dragneel przypomina pierwszy projekt Natsu (Saga Edolas). * Zawsze ma bałagan w domu. * Zwykle, gdy naje się ognia, mówi coś w stylu: "teraz, kiedy się najadłem, jestem pełen sił". * Od 125. odcinka kurtka Natsu ma jeden długi rękaw. * W jednym z fillerowanych odcinków podczas tańca odzywa się jego choroba lokomocyjna. * Podczas wywiadu w Barcelonie Mashima zapytany o możliwość stworzenia pary Natsu i Lucy, zdradził imię dla ich dziecka - Nashi. Imię powstało z początkowych liter ich imion, czyli "Na" z Natsu i "Shi" (w kanji imię Lucy brzmi "Rushi"). Jest to kobiece imię. Oznacza "jeszcze mnie nie ma". **W ostatnim rozdziale mangi jednak, nic nie wykazało, że będą parą. Natsu chciał coś jednak powiedzieć Lucy, nie zdradził tego jednak. * Młody Natsu przez przypadek sam zrobił sobie bliznę na szyi, można to zobaczyć w 3. OVA. * Jest wrażliwy na łzy Lucy, co zostało ukazane w Fairy Tail Coca Cola. * Według Jasona z Tygodnika "Czarodziej", statystyki Natsu podczas udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791, to: Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Natsu Dragneeles:Natsu Dragneelde:Natsu Dragonilca:Natsu Dragoneelit:Natsu Dragneelfr:Natsu Dragnir Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni